Oh My My
by iloveskeeve2251
Summary: Severus and Harry come back after ridding the world from Death Eaters. Crystal's so happy to see her boyfriend when all of the sudden he breaks up with her. Warnings: Nondesriptive Rape and Slash. Mild cussing. Rating is probably high, but... safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N : A new fanfic... I have completely finished this fic... When I get enough reviews I'll update...

I'd like to thank DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan as she has been helping me on my fics and in general. After you read my stuff go read hers!

Warnings: Rape nondescriptive, Slash - again nondescriptive, Original character ( Read all about Crystal on my Profile)

Disclaimer : On profile

* * *

Severus walked in about 15 minutes late to dinner. Crystal looked up at the groan three of the five tables produced and smiled as he headed towards his seat on the other side of Dumbledore, two seats down from her. She was having a hard time controlling herself. Voldemort has been dead for two years. Harry, Severus, and herself had killed him, and Severus had just come back from a three month Order mission where they captured the remaining Death Eaters: Bellatrix, Lucius, Greyback, the Carrows, and a few others. They were finally free, Crystal, Harry, and Severus could now live in peace from the world that once controlled their lives, the forces of Dark. Crystal had been secretly going out with Severus for almost 12 months and these past three had been killing her. She excused herself and exited, walking past his seat.

"Good to see you back well, Severus. I have a couple things to discuss with you later, if you don't mind?" She gave him a pointed look. Nobody thought this was strange as she had taken over his classes in his absence and they all thought that she just wished to talk to him about classes. At his nod she smiled and exited the Great Hall. She walked down to the dungeons and entered his rooms, as the wards recognized her. She sat down and waited. She thought about how Harry was because he went on that mission with Severus as well, but she had not seen him yet.

Half an hour later Severus entered and she threw herself upon him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much, Sev! I almost couldn't help throwing myself on you." Crystal looked up. Severus just stiffened at her hug and did nothing. When she looked up, he backed away, pulling himself from her grasp.

"Crystal, I want to break up."

Crystal stared at him, weak kneed. Her legs felt like jelly. "What?" she squeaked.

" I want to break up." He stated again slowly and clearly.

Crystal just looked at him when Harry came in and hugged and kissed him on the cheek, apparently unaware of Crystal. Severus placed an arm around him. Crystal fell to her knees.

"That why? Because your gay, you fell for my brother?" she asked, desperately trying to find a stronghold to grasp.

"No, I'm very much a bisexual." Was Severus' smug reply. Harry just smirked at her while holding to Severus tightly.

Crystal stared at him in disbelief. " I love you Sev. Why? Why?" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I hate you!" She yelled at Harry, then she staggered trying to get up. She ran out of the room, stumbling over her own feet. Her rooms were far to close as they were on the first floor so she ran to the Room of Requirement. She entered as it became heavily warded with several locking and silencing spells up along with no portraits. It would be impossible for anyone to get in. She ran in, collapsed against the wall, and sobbed long into the night.

Once she left, Severus backed away from a laughing Harry. "I don't think I can keep this charade up for another 2 days. Did you even see her?" he collapsed into a chair and ran his hands over his face.

"Yes! Oh my God. This is going to be hilarious! Come on Sev. Lighten up. It's a harmless little prank for your first year anniversary." Severus just sighed. " Fine, don't be happy about it, but please keep up the act, you were great today. G'night." With that, Harry left for his bedroom in the spare room of Severus' chambers.

* * *

Thanks once more to Debs.

Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!! After six reviews I will update tomorrow, though it will be around 4 maybe a little later.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get all the reviews I wanted pouts ! But I got bored so I decided to post this anyways! I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers! With a special Thanks! to LadyLilyMalfoy for helping me out!

To Faith: Crystal is a good character, but if I answer which pairing it is, then I ruin the story!

I do know this is short, but the more you review, the faster I update!

* * *

The next morning Crystal didn't show up to breakfast.

"Where is she?" Sev whispered to Harry.

"Relax! She's in the Room of Requirement." Replied Harry through a mouthful of toast. After breakfast, Severus started heading towards the Room, but Harry stopped him.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"To see Crystal."

"Why?"

"To get the class notes and see if she's OK."

"She'll be fine, and I'll go get the notes."

"Well…"

"Go back to the dungeons Sev." And with that, Harry kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

"Cheeky brat." Muttered Severus as he walked back to his office.

On Harry's way to the Room, he ran into Draco.

"Hey Dray, what's up?" They had become friends as Draco had come with Harry and Snape on their mission, thought no one but those three and Dumbledore knew, because he knew where the houses and manors and other likely places for the remaining Death Eaters to hide.

"Nothing. You?"

"Not much, just… You know that prank we're playing on Crystal…"

"Yeah…"

"Well… Come on." Harry ducked into an empty classroom and Draco followed. "Well… You see…"

"Come on, spit it out!"

"Well… It's not really a prank…"

"WHAT?!"

"I REALLY like Sev, and he's too good for Crystal. And I KNOW you have a crush on her. So, help me. I get Sev, you get Crystal, we're all happy."

Draco thought for a moment. "Deal. Now, what do I do?"

"Well, we have to get the class notes from her. She's in the Room of Requirement. Go flirt with her!"

"OK, see you later."

"Bye!" With that, they went on their separate routes.

Draco knocked on the door of the Room of Requirement. "Crystal, I know you're in there. Come on, open the door. CRYSTAL!" The door unwarded and unlocked and opened. Draco walked into a horrid sight. Crystal was still on the floor, eyes red and puffy, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Crystal never liked Draco as he was always hitting on her and making obvious come-ons.

"I'm here to help you. You don't need a gay pervert like _him_. Here, let me make you forget." Draco started walking towards her and kneeled next to her. Crystal stood up and backed away.

"Get away from me you bastard. I love Severus, I will **ALWAYS **love him." Draco started following her. "_**LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**_" She ran towards a new room that appeared. Draco followed her and the door locked itself. Crystal looked around and realized she was in a room with only one exit. A _bed_room with only one exit that Malfoy was blocking. She was trapped. She slunk down to the floor and started hyperventilating.

"Crystal, calm down. I just need the class notes for Snape." Crystal told him to go die and a copy of the notes appeared in front of him, thanks to the powers of Hogwarts and the Room of Requirement. Draco smirked. "I'll be back." He walked out and the door locked behind him.

_This is NOT going to be good, _thought Crystal.

* * *

Please Review! I do accept constructive criticism ! I know I'm just an amature, but I would like to get better! 


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank all my reviewers, few as they are... wink wink hint hint . I wasn't going to update but... I have my reasons! ENJOY!!! Reviewers get to hang out with: Harry, Sev, Naruto, Sasuke and me and we all are listening to 3 Days Grace and eating RAMEN!!! COME!! REVIEW AND JOIN US!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!! ;-) I've gotten obsessed with Naruto lately!

* * *

Two hours later, Draco came back to see a panicking Crystal. She did not like being locked up, it reminded her of the Dursley's. He saw her running, trying to get out, using all the spells in her arsenal, and hyperventilating once more. Draco forced a calming potion down her throat then put her on the bed. She glared at him through half-lidded eyes as he undressed to his boxers.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked tiredly as he tried to undress her. He must have put extra wormwood in, making it a cross between a calming draught and a sleeping draught. Crystal yawned then froze when he stupefied her. He undressed her then finished undressing himself. He prepared himself then ennervated Crystal, holding her still with his body. Crystal cried and pleaded with him to stop, but he didn't.

Half an hour later, Draco got off, warded the room carefully, then walked into a new bathroom. Crystal curled into a ball and cried until she slept. Draco came out and smiled at her.

"You'll see, I'll make you love me." Then he walked out.

Around noon, Crystal woke up and looked around her, Draco was gone. She got up, went to the restroom, locked the door, and hopped into the shower. She turned the heat on as high as she could and scrubbed herself raw, but she was _still _not clean. She got out of the shower and put on clothes provided by the room. She tried the door to find that it was unlocked. She looked around and saw that no one was there, so she ran down and, as fast as she could without running into anyone, as she was blinded by tears. She ran down to the dungeons and burst into Severus' class room. As class was not yet over, Severus told everyone to get out and grabbed Crystal by the elbow and pushed her into his office, locking her in and putting silencing spells up as well. Two minutes later, everyone was out and Sev removed the spells on the door to hear a sobbing Crystal trying to get out. He opened the door and fell to his knees at the sight of her. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Crystal, love. Tell me what's wrong. Hush, calm down." When Crystal didn't look like she was going to calm down anytime soon he summoned a light Calming Draught to Crystal's lips and was surprised when she didn't take it, she always took his potions. So he forced her to take it then held her for a few minutes until she calmed down.

"Crystal, can you tell me what's wrong?"

As Crystal was hanging on to Sev with a death grip with her face in his shoulder, she could only shake her head no.

"Can you show me?"

Crystal swallowed then looked Sev in the eye. Severus smiled, he knew it took a lot of trust to do this. He whispered the spell, then viewed Crystal as she was being raped. When the memory was over, he hugged Crystal tighter and whispered apologies into her hair.

"I'm SO Sorry! It was all my fault. I never should have listened to your brother. It was his idea to pull this prank on you. Merlin! I'm so mad at myself…"

"Not your fault… Harry's had a crush on you since seventh year. He used any means to seduce you… He didn't… did he?"

"No love, not at all. ... But what I don't get is how Draco knew. Nobody but you, me, and Harry knew about our relationship…"

"Harry."

"Oh… Should we go to dinner, or would you like to eat down here?"

Crystal sighed and stood up. "I ought to eat up there, somebody might get worried… And…"

"You have to do it, I understand."

Crystal smiled as Sev took her hand. She leaned into him.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"People knowing."

"Not at all." Sev smiled at Crystal's smile of relief. "I love you."

Crystal smiled even more and hugged him. " I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is short ... But this is the second to last chapter... I would like to thank all 4 of my reviewers:

LadyLilyMalfoy

faith

CSISnape

Gloriana the Younger

I would like to thank everyone for reading this story. Please keep reading and reviewing!!

They walked into the Great Hall, arms around each others waist and a ghost of a smile on their faces. Harry and Draco where fuming, every one else was shocked. The couple smirked and sat down next to each other.

Harry fixed a stare at Draco that obviously meant _What the hell happened?! _Draco just shrugged. Everyone ate dinner as usual, though, to a trained eye, Crystal was tense. As tense as a rabbit about to bolt.

About halfway through dinner Crystal stood up and walked out with a quick 'Sorry' to Severus. Once reaching the dungeon rooms, Crystal got an idea implanted in her brain. An idea for revenge.

She sat down at Sev's desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote several copies of the same letter before finally deciding it was good enough. By this time, Severus entered the room.

"Are you ok?" He asked giving her a hug from behind. Crystal smiled.

"I'm doing better… Especially now that I have a plan of revenge." The couple smirked.

"Oh? Well, please. Do tell."

"Well. If Harry and Malfoy are so lustful, then why not have them together? Here's the letter I wrote to Draco, now you write one to Harry."

Sev smiled and kissed Crystal lightly on the lips.

"You are BRILLIANT!"

"Why thank you oh Master. I must admit, I learned from the best."

"Cheeky little thing. Shall I start writing that letter?"

"Yes, you shall, if my plan is to be set into motion."

Severus faked a sigh and sat down before writing a quick letter.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Very." Sev smirked and went over to the couch. They both sat down and Sev called his owl as Crystal called hers. They attached their letters respectively and sent them off. Crystal placed her head on Sev's shoulder before they both started reading. Half an hour later, Severus looked down and saw Crystal fast asleep. He smiled softly and carried her to bed. After getting his bedclothes on, he climbed in next to her, spooning her up to his chest and holding her like he'd never let her go.

(MEANWHILE)

Draco was sitting in his rooms nursing a glass of firewhiskey when Crystal's owl flew in, dropped a letter in his lap an flew out again. Wondering why Crystal would have sent him a letter – Especially after this morning – he set his glass down and opened it. His eyes just about popped out of his head as he read the letter. It was too good to be true. After reading over it several times to make sure he was not hallucinating, he went and got dressed. He only had half an hour to get ready.

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm sorry for how I acted this morning. I was just overly emotional. I am also sorry I had ran away. I just don't like being locked up. It reminds me to much of… When I was young. I would greatly appreciate it if you would meet me in the Room of Requirement at ten o'clock tonight. _

_Hope to see you there!_

_Love,_

_Crystal Potter _

(MEANWHILE)

Harry was sitting glaring at his fire trying to figure out what went wrong with his plans. They were perfect. He was startled by an owl swooping in and dropping off a letter before swooping out again. He frowned- he wasn't expecting mail today. When he saw who it was from he smiled. After reading it, his smile increased ten-fold. He got up and got dressed, he had about 20 minutes to get ready.

_Dear Harry, _

_I realized you were right. Crystal is not good enough for me. I would be much obliged if you would meet me at 9:50 tonight in the Room of Requirement._

_See you then,_

_S.S._


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here it is! The final chapter! I would like to thank everyone who has read/ reviewed this story! Any opinions, comments, criticisms, anything, just PM or review! Thanks for reading! I would also like to thank the people who have added this story to their favorite lists/ alerts list! So - here ya go!

Draco paced in front of the Room of Requirement waiting for the door to open. Once it did, he entered and his jaw dropped. In front of him was not Crystal Potter, but HARRY Potter. A leather-clad Harry Potter with just a wife beater on instead of a t-shirt.

Before Draco could get his jaw back into management, Harry turned around. What a sight that Harry saw. A Draco, not a Severus, dressed in leather trousers and a tight black tee. Harry was just able to keep from drooling. A moment before they both could control themselves, they heard the door lock and felt the magic of a ward going up.

"Well Draco. Seems we've been had." Stated Harry nonchalantly.

"Why I do believe you've just stated the obvious," Draco sneered while walking closer to harry, hands in his pocket.

"Oh do hush up!" Said Harry while playfully pushing Draco. This was the final straw for both men. They lunged at each other and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They dueled for dominance until they needed air.

"I think we should thank your sister. Good Merlin you're hot." Said Draco before ravaging Harry's mouth again.

"I agree." Panted Harry when they broke apart. He looked over Draco's shoulder and smirked. Draco let out a bark of laughter. A bed had appeared. Getting over his hysterics , Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. Harry let a crooked smile show before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him towards the bed.

Severus walked back to his room after locking and warding the Room of Requirement so that the occupants could not leave until tomorrow morning. According to Crystal's plan, Malfoy and Potter would either kill each other or get together. Preferably the second option, at least for Crystal.

As Sev entered his rooms, his sight came across an angelic picture. Crystal with her head on his pillow, black hair spayed out across it. One arm by her head the other across her stomach and her legs stretched out as if she was standing on tip toes, like a ballerina dancing.

A soft smile graced Sev's lips as he took off his robes and joined her in bed again. As he snuggled Crystal close to his chest, she let out a small mew of contentment, similar to that of a kitten on a person's lap by a fire place in the winter. Sev smiled at the likeness. His last thought before he drifted off to the land of slumber was that he could get used to this.

The next morning, Crystal woke up nestled into Severus' chest. She smiled. She could get used to waking up like this.

"Sev, Sev. Wake up. Come on." She smiled as she watched the love of her life wake up.

"Good morning" came the gruff yet silky reply. Sev smiled as he woke up to beautiful green eyes.

"Come on. We have to get ready for breakfast. I want to see how my plans worked out." Crystal smirked as she thought of her brother and Malfoy. Sev smirked as well. Inside he was smiling. He was so happy that he had _his_ Crystal back.

"Fine, fine." He grumbled good-naturedly. Crystal smiled and left to get ready.

When they reached the Great Hall, Draco and Harry were approaching from down the hall.

"Hello Draco, Harry." Greeted Crystal a bit stiffly, holding tightly to Severus' arm.

"Crystal, I … I want to apologize. I, I should not have done what I did. And I want to thank you for getting me and Harry together. I know it was you, so don't deny it." Draco stuttered.

"It's ok Draco. And you're welcome." Crystal smirked as she said that last sentence.

"Crystal, Severus. I want to apologize as well. I'm sorry. I was a manipulative bastard. Can you forgive me? And thank you for getting me with Draco."

"We forgive you. And you're welcome. Good luck with your relationship." Crystal gave a soft smile as she said this. She was happy that she had her family again.

"Good luck with your relationship. And thank you." Draco and Harry said in unison, smiling as they did so. Crystal and Sev smiled as well. The two happy couples walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to each other. There was one thought on all of their minds. This was going to work!

_Fin_


End file.
